


The 21st Century Experience

by kaitlia777



Category: Time After Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Firsts, Fluff, Gen, H.G. is the baby of a cinnamon roll and a cream puff, cuteness, of course this is gonna be sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: There are a lot of new things for H.G. Wells to see and try in the 21st Century….





	

Though she hadn’t known it at the time, Jane Walker’s life changed the moment she handed her business card to a confused, oddly dressed man in her office. Less than a day later, her self-described ordinary world had been turned on its head.

Not that she regretted it.

Sure, it was abso-freaking-loutely terrifying to think about Jack the Ripper (who seemed to have adapted to the modern era with unnerving ease) freely roaming the streets of New York, but….

Time travel was real!

And not all time travelers were homicidal. H.G. Wells had chased the Ripper here and she was currently working with him and his billionaire descendant (and her slightly shady staff) to try to track down the time jumping killer….

Yeah, it was pretty crazy.

Which was why she felt that she deserved a treat and, on her way to the Museum (H.G. in tow), she detoured to the first Starbucks she could find.

“A tea shop?” he asked, sniffing the air and peering around in that intrigued, somewhat wondering way he had. She saw his eyes track to the menu and widen. “There are so many options…I haven’t the faintest idea what most of that means.”

“I’ll order you something,” she told him, grinning as she watched him wander over to the bakery display before stepping up and placing their order. “Iced Peppermint White Chocolate Mocha, 2% Milk with a Chocolate Croissant and…Cinnamon Chai Tea Latte, whole milk with a Blueberry Scone.”

As she waited for the order to be filled, she joined H.G., who turned to ask, “These prices…”

“For one, yeah. Inflation,” she said with a shrug. Maybe she’d take him to a Dunkin Donuts some time. Less of a sticker shock, but she needed Starbucks today.

He nodded slowly, still looking vaguely troubled, but was distracted by a gaggle of college age girls in yoga clothes with giant frappuccinos. Clearly, he was trying very hard not to check out the shapely your butts and Jane had to laugh at the flush coloring his cheeks.

Elbowing him gently, she teased, “You’re gonna have a shock if you’re still here when summer hits.”

She didn’t really want to think about him going back to his time.

H.G. shook his head and blinked at her. “Why should the season be a shock?”

“We can Google bikinis when we’re somewhere less public later. That’s not a meltdown to be had here,” she said, grabbing their order when her name was called and handing him his food. “Here. I got you a blueberry scone.”

His eyes shone as he tasted the treat. “That’s quite nice,” he told her before sniffing his cup. H.G.’s brows furrowed before he took a tentative sip. She appreciated his willingness to try new things and she especially appreciated the way his face lit up after the first taste. “What is this?”

“Cinnamon Chai Tea Latte,” she told him, feeling pleased that he had liked it. 

“It’s delightful. Clearly these baristas are quite skilled at their jobs…though why would you want an iced drink in the winter?”

Laughing, Jane hooked her arm through H.G.’s and pulled him out of the shop. “I’ll introduce you to the wonders of iced coffee tomorrow.”

TBC....

**Author's Note:**

> So.... What other firsts should H.G. experience?


End file.
